


Don't leave me

by eternomadridismo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, criska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set around 2011-2012, when the rumor of Kaka leaving RM is in the news headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> it's posted in my tumblr before but i thought i'll post it here..

“Ricky,

I need to talk to you”, said Cristiano as he jogged to the Brazilian. It was a bright sunny day in L.A and the team was doing their morning entrenamiento.

Kaka smiled, showing his bright white teeth at the Portuguese, “Yeah sure Cris, what’s going on?”.

Kaka looks at Cris, to him Cristiano looks different than usual. His hair was gel free and his eyes were red and puffy. He looks like he barely get enough sleep. Kaka is worried for his friend.

“Is there something wrong Cris?”, Kaka looks at Cris worryingly while they jogged away from others.

Cris didn’t answer him immediately; instead he stops for 3 seconds like if he’s thinking what to say.

“Ricky, I-

“Right lads, that will do, now gather round!” Mou calls out to the team. Cris sighed and gestured Kaka to follow him to sit with the others.

“Don’t worry Cris, we’ll talk later at the locker room”, said Kaka as he pat Cristiano’s back. Cris gave Kaka a small smile. Kaka grinned at him back.

 

Cristiano barely listens to what Mou said. He nodded like the rest of his teammates when Mou gave them instructions, but inside his head, he’s thinking of Kaka.

For months now, the press has been reporting a move away for his friend. Cristiano didn’t want to believe it at first, but now it looks like it might be possible.

How can it be though? They went to Real at around the same time, and they have been spending a lot of time together since. Cristiano learned a lot from Kaka and Kaka have learned a lot from Cristiano. Sure, Kaka’s injuries hold him back, but Cris always thinks that Kaka is gonna be just fine at Real.

Then came Ozil. The young German magician who have the same or maybe, an even better talent than Kaka. Cristiano have no problem with Mesut though, they got along just fine together. But it’s just.. He’s not Kaka.

 

Suddenly a hand touched his hair, disturbing Cristiano from his thoughts.

“Cris, you coming?? Sergio and Fabio are gonna have a swimming competition!”, Pepe grabbed Cristiano’s wrist, trying to get him up.

Cristiano stood up, “Erm, yeah sure Pepe, I just- have to change into my sandals first, cant have me slipped to the pool right? Haha”

Pepe laughed, “Haha, yeah sure, see you later then!”

Cris waited until Pepe was out of sight, then he walked to the locker room.

 

 

The locker room was empty when he came in. He’s disappointed, thinking Kaka must’ve gone to watch Sergio and Fabio swimming. He shrugged then he thought he better joins the others as well.

Suddenly, Kaka showed up from the shower. He was fully clothed already. His hair was wet and he smells like Chocolate. Cris loves chocolate.

“Oh, hey Ricky! Thought you’re watching Sese and Fabio!”, Cris tried to smile at his friend.

Kaka looks weirdly at Cristiano, then he said, “Um, you said you wanna talk with me here”, he put both his hands to his waist.

Kaka looks pissed. Doesn’t happen often, but Cris hate the thought that Kaka’s pissed because of him. Cris wants to slap his own head.

 

“So what’s going on? What do you want to talk about?”, Kaka asked as he sat down in front of Iker’s locker, gesturing Cristiano to sit next to him.

Cristiano sat beside him. He thinks Kaka looks very beautiful. His brown eyes reminds him of the trees in Madeira, his home.

He remembers a survey made in Brazil, which favored Kaka as the most beautiful footballer. This makes him think, wow, Brazilians have a really great taste.

“Um, Cris? Hello? Earth to Cris?”, Kaka waved his hands in front of the Portuguese.

“Damn it, he must think I’m a total perv, why the fuck was I staring at him. And OMG, How long did I stare at him anyway????”, Cris thinks inside his head. He’s so embarrassed he wants to disappear into the sink on the corner of the locker room.

“Right, sorry”, Cris shook his head.

Kaka’s brown eyes widen, as if he’s waiting for Cristiano to say something.

“Look, are you going somewhere?”, Cris finally asked, as he looks to the floor.

Kaka raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, are you going somewhere? You know, to PSG? AC Milan? Manchester City? What? Are you gonna tell me?”, Cris blurted out.

Kaka looks taken aback. He didn’t expect they would be having this conversation.

Finally, after a long silence, Kaka said, “Look. Mou told us not to read what’s on the paper-”

“Then you’re really going”, Cris thought. His eyes feels hot, he knows this feeling, he’s gonna cry. But he’s not gonna cry in front of Kaka.

Cris gulped, and then he said disbelievingly, “So it’s true? You’re going?”

Out of his control, he felt a tear falling down from his eyes.

Kaka looks panicked. “Cris! Don’t cry! I never said anything about leaving!”, he stood up and rummaged inside Iker’s locker, looking for tissues.

Cris wiped his tears. “You know Iker is gonna be pissed if he knows someone broke into his locker”, he turned his head to face Kaka.

“Puta madre, he has no tissues!”, Kaka closed Iker’s locker and then he sat back beside his best friend.

“Look”, he said, touching Cris’ thighs. “I don’t wanna go. It’s just that you guys don’t need me here”, he mumbled.

“What? What are you talking about?? Of course we need you!” Cris almost screamed.

Kaka gave him a weak smile, “Right.”

“No, I’m serious Ricky! We need you!”, Cris went closer to his friend.

“No you don’t”, Kaka looks away.

“Yes I do!”, Cris blurted out. Then he realized he said “I” instead of “we”. Whoops.

Kaka turned slowly to the Portuguese, “What?”

Cris thinks whether he should say how he really thinks about Kaka. How he makes him happy with his smile, how he adores the way he combs his hair, how everyday is better with him. But no. Kaka has 2 children and a beautiful wife. He has a child and a girlfriend.

“ You know what, Never mind”, Cris said as he stood up and walked out of the locker room. Leaving Kaka alone in the dark.


	2. How Returns Can Keep You Out of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaka gets called up again to Brazil NT, hoping this means mou would want to keep him (note: again, this was in 2011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this on my tumblr too so maybe you've seen this chapter before :)

Sometimes when international break comes Kaka always feels lonely because most of his friends are called up and he’s not. Not that all Real Madrid players are internationals of course. Callejon, Essien, Adan and Carvalho are not internationals (the latter of course is being punished by Portugal NT).

When he found out that international break is coming soon, Kaka spends every free time he has by praying to god that he’ll have another chance to defend his country. His teammates keep convincing him that this time he’ll surely get the call though. His recent performances shows that.

Of course some credit has to go to Cristiano, because even on the pitch Cristiano always tries to set him up with a lot of key passes. Probably because he thinks that if Kaka would score or give an assist, Mou would let him stay. Unfortunately this isn’t always working, because sometimes either their passes got blocked, they misplaced their pass, or the shot went out of target.

Cristiano and Kaka’s relationship after their “talk” on the dressing room is basically the same. Of course at the beginning things were awkward that they even avoid eye contact. Whenever they jogged with each other or if Mou told them to warm up together, they became too polite before ending up muttering something and then hurriedly get away from each other. Thank god they passed that in period.

Real Madrid was just finishing their training session before the internationals go to their respective national team. The Seleccao’s list hasn’t come out yet though. Marcelo, the only Brazilian besides Kaka on Real Madrid, keeps insisting that if Mano Menezes decides to leave Kaka from the squad list again then he would go on a hunger strike if necessary. Pepe also stands up to him, saying if Brazil doesn’t call up Kaka then he would personally go to Seleccao’s training camp and poisoned Menezes with one of his cakes. Iker joked and said that Pepe should just tackle one of Brazil’s attacking midfielders and then surely, Menezes would call Kaka to the NT.

Then of course, the long awaited list came out and to no one’s surprise: Kaka’s in it. To celebrate, Ramos and Marcelo both do their back flip which they only do when they scored. Pepe even promised Kaka that when they get back he would baked him some cake. Kaka politely refused of course.

That night, Kaka’s really excited to pack his suitcase. He can’t remember the last time he feels this happy! He then take out one of his Brazil NT jersey and he kissed the crest before happillly putting it back on his suitcase.

When he and Marcelo arrived at Brazil’s training camp, they were welcomed with claps and high fives. This especially go to Kaka, because this is the first time in AGES that he got called up again.

His old mates on the Brazilian NT are mostly gone and Seleccao is now filled with youngsters. Most of them never play together with him, some have never even seen him live, so he’s treated like a big celebrity by his teammates. Oscar keeps stuttering when talking with Kaka even if Kaka only asks what time is it and everyone seems so eager to take photos with him. And since this new group is 90% teenagers, they spend literally, ALL of their free time playing either FIFA or COD, which Kaka has never played before (he normally plays playstation with his son Luca, who likes to play Mario Bros).

He’s not that good in FIFA, that’s one of the reasons Cristiano often invites him over to his house. Because then Kaka would lose to an embarassing margin and that makes Cristiano happy because he doesn’t like to lose.

Kaka really has nothing to complain about. He even trained harder than the others. Sometimes he stays at the gym when his teammates are playing COD or making up new dance moves for the next goal celebration. Then, during a warm up session, Marcelo got injured. He broke his metatarsal and the Doctor said he needs surgery. What’s frustating is that he is out for 3 MONTHS. He is then sent back to Madrid for further examination. Kaka hasn’t really keep up with his teammates during the international break because he knew everyone are so busy preparing for their own matches. Then he found out that about 5 of his Real Madrid teammates are injured. What’s worse is that Real Madrid have no left back, because Coentrao is injured for 1 month.

At a rainy evening, Seleccao were spending time in David Luiz’s room by playing video games. They’re having a FIFA tournament, and right now it’s David Luiz vs Sandro. Suddenly, Kaka felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He looks at the caller ID: Cristiano. Kaka’s stomach did a back flip and then he hurriedly excused himself outside to take the call.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, “Hello?”, said Kaka.

"Ricky, hey, it’s me, Cristiano", said Cristiano. Kaka can tell that he’s smiling.

"Yeah I know, I saw your name on the- erm, caller ID", Kaka hates himself for not having a better and more interesting topic to say. "Er, yeah, right", Cristiano mumbled. He can feel his cheeks go red.

"……." They didn’t speak at all for a few seconds, each are thinking what to say, then-

 ”So how’s Marcelo?”, “So how’s your NT doing?”, Cristiano and Kaka spoke at the same time. Kaka heard himself laughing and he heard Cristiano laughing too. “You first”, they said again at the same time. They laughed again. “Okay, I’ll go first then, since I’m obviously number 1 in the world”, Cristiano joked.

"You know I can’t argue with that, Cris", Kaka said as he felt his smile gets wider.

"Okay, you know what, tell me everything. Have your teammates been nice to you?? How’s your international duty so far??", Cristiano then sat down in front of the TV in his hotel bedroom. "Oh, it’s AMAZING", Said Kaka.

Then he told Cristiano everything. Cristiano listens to every word Kaka said. “Its way better than listening to Irina”, he thought. During the Santiago Bernabeu Cup, Cristiano wasn’t called up because Mou wants him to take a break. Not that he didn’t show up to the stadium of course. Cris watched the whole 90 mins, where Kaka made a hattrick AND wore the armband. Cristiano has worn the Real Madrid armband before him, so he knows how happy Kaka must feels. Cris took Irina to watch his team plays, because Pepe took his wife. But to his disapointment, Irina spends 80% of the match locked to her phone, not even noticing when the ref blows the final whistle and when the team takes the trophy. She spends some times looking up, only to try and kiss Cristiano. It’s really annoying him because he’s really trying to concentrate on the game.

 Cristiano and Kaka spend about 3 hours on the phone, not even realizing that the rain has stopped, nor when their stomaches are growling with hunger. They only stopped when they realized that the clock has strikes 12, which’s their curfew. 

They are both really looking forward to meet each other in Madrid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beijos makes everything better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953802) by [eternomadridismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo)




End file.
